


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Family Whump [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Forced to Watch, Gen, Hair-pulling, Infection, Kidnapping, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Non-Consensual Violence, Protective Lee Taeyong, Protective Nakamoto Yuta, Whump, forced to choose, grabbed by the hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble
Series: SM Family Whump [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779364
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**3:12 PM**

"Hyung,what's with the box?"

Johnny looked up startled,hiding the small box in his jacket before responding to Taeyong."What about it?"He asked.

Taeyong gestured to where Johnny was hiding it in his jacket."You've been carrying it around a lot lately."He answered."Is it important or something?"


End file.
